


And I miss my lover, man.

by Orang_E_Jui_cE



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Cat, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m in Pain, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Pain, Post-Canon, Suicide Notes, i was a bit sleep deprived whilst writing this lol, jesus lord what was one of those tags i just saw? my god, now im sad, the ending of Banana fish hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orang_E_Jui_cE/pseuds/Orang_E_Jui_cE
Summary: Three and a half years after Ash's death, Eiji decides its finally time to give himself a rest.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	And I miss my lover, man.

**Author's Note:**

> TW suicide  
> please stay safe and wear a mask <3

"You uh...you like cherry ice cream right?" Eiji asked peeking his head around the wall to look at Sing who was sitting on the floor at the marble coffee table with his college papers spread out surrounding his laptop.

"yeah I do, it's my favourite." Sing smiled looking up for a moment only to look back down at his work a moment later. 

"well there's a...a tub in the freezer if you want it," Eiji said quietly. 

"aren't you going to eat it?" Sing asked glancing back up at his friend continuing to type away on his laptop.

"no!" Eiji yelled abruptly. Sing gave him a questioning look.  
"I uh...forgot I don't like the flavour so...you can have it if you want." the brown-eyed boy laughed quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Eiji."

Eiji shuffled around looking down at his feet as he traced circles on the wooden floor with his feet.  
"I think I'm going to head off to bed," he announced.

"okay. I'll make sure too lock the door on my way out." Sing smiled softly. 

"Thanks...could you uh..could please feed Bean on your way out?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, of course, I can."

Eiji nodded and turned around to face the dimly lit hallway.

"Goodnight Eiji." Sing called. 

"Goodbye Sing."  
***  
If only he'd stopped to think about how weird that sounded. who said goodbye in response to goodnight? nobody, Well nobody Sing knew anyway.

On his way out of Eiji's apartment, he'd stopped to feed Bean, the cat. She was an old rag doll with silky blonde fur and piercing green eyes, just like Ash. Sing wonders if that's why Eiji was so drawn to her at the shelter. 

nothing felt odd whilst he was filling her bowl but when he turned to face the bathroom door he noticed the light that was seeping through the bottom of the door frame.

and that wasn't the only thing seeping through, water-dampened the carpet around it. a burst pipe, maybe.

another odd thing that seemed so out of place in Eiji's home was the paper stuck to the old oak door just above the handle.

pulling it off was his first mistake. he should've just turned to, leave think about it later, but he couldn't. opening the letter was his second mistake.  
his heart sank when he read what was inside. it was short and sweet, not much thought put into its contents.

Sing,  
I'm sorry. I tried my hardest.  
look after Bean for me please, she loves you.  
-Eiji.

Sing had dropped the note and opened the door in a blind panic. Although after seeing what was inside he wished he hadn't, the third mistake done, the water wasn't coming from a burst pipe as he had thought but instead coming from the bathtub.

inside the bathtub was something Sing would never be able to forget.

it was unsettling how...at peace Eiji looked.

he was smiling and his eyes were shut softly, his hair that could now reach the middle of his back when wet had been pulled into a loose bun at the back of his head.

Sing had screamed. a loud, ear-piercing scream that had made its way to the neighbouring apartments alerting to them that something was wrong.

now he sat in one of the bedrooms, the spare one with the emerald green and banana yellow bedsheets, the one with a painting of new york on the big wall facing the bed, the one that Eiji had left for Ash, as the paramedics moved the older boy into the back of an ambulance. 

on the bed, he had found a note clearly left by Eiji and so obviously for the deceased blonde.

Ash,  
I'll see you soon <3  
-love Eiji. 

the note left for Sing was wet and in two pieces. he hates himself for dropping it, Eiji's last words to him now leaking throughout the page. 

he leaned back on the bed holding the papers close to his chest, he pulled the yellow comforter over his legs and closed his eyes shut letting himself fall asleep surrounded by the familiar scenery of New York.


End file.
